


Dearest Dream

by RavennaStormblade



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaStormblade/pseuds/RavennaStormblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico wanted many things. But this doesn't mean he fought for them very often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I wrote this a while ago, and just now i got the courage to post it. It's my first fic, I hope you all enjoy it! :3

Nico wanted a home.

Not like a big, fancy home in one fancier place, but somewhere were he felt at ease, accepted, calm. Somewhere he could go back to in the end of the day, and just relax, be happy for being alive.

Ever since he was little, this was his major dream. A cozy home in a friendly neighborhood, his father, mother and sister living all together, and even maybe a dog. He always loved dogs. He wanted to go to school and make tons of friends and go play in the park near the house. He wanted to hurt his knee, and his mother to kiss it better. He wanted to steal Bianca’s dolls and fight with her and then get everything better. He wanted his father to teach him riding a bicycle, drive, what type of thing to say for a girl to get laid. He wanted to stay hours in the garden playing with the dog, and then get in the shame corner because he destroyed his mother’s beloved garden.

He wanted to someone look at him like he was the most important thing in the entire world, like he was some sort of diamond, precious, wanted. He wanted to spend his saturday nights going to the movies, and in the next day getting lunch with his friends from school. He wanted to go to a club and get hit on. He wanted the felling of dancing all night long and getting a hangover. The wanted to buy his first car, his very own house.

He wanted so bad getting married.

And damn, he loved children. They were so noisy, full of life, innocent and cute. He craved for the day he would wake up in the middle of the night to calm _his kid_ down. The day he would take them to school, to the parent’s day, to their first christmas together, their first birthday together.

But ever since his sister’s death, he felt like it was pointless to want anything. No one ever gave him anything, not even a smile. People avoided him like the plague, as if he had some sort of disease. Like he wasn’t even human.

Then he kept discovering things about himself, things he wasn’t supposed to feel, without anyone there to tell him it was okay to like whoever he liked. He felt so, so lonely sometimes, that his heart clenched in pain. That he couldn’t bring himself to eat, in hope that all that pain would just fade. That he couldn’t sleep with the shake of this hiccups, and the cold he felt in that cold air the nest offered. That he couldn’t be around Percy because he just wanted him so bad, that he felt like he didn’t even had a heart anymore.

He wanted to be easy to remember that his heart still beat.

Many people would say he is greedy for wanting so many things, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted a home, a lover, a family. Wanted to give and receive unconditional love, companionship. Wanted to make his own life, his own decisions, break free the bounds that held him to the Underworld, to that demigod world.

He just wanted so bad stop lying, to stop knowing things the others didn’t, to stop being the outsider, the one who would look at all the people he cared dying because he wasn’t allowed to feel, to talk, to want.

He just wanted rest of all this sorrow inside him.

 

 

 

That was when, someone noticed him.

That was when someone took their time to really know him, to stay by his side.

That was the first time, since his sister, he started to feel like there was still hope for him, somewhere. Like he could allow himself to dream that everything would be fine, because it would.

The first time Jason had truly seen Nico, he couldn’t even let him go again.

That was the first time in what feels like forever, that Nico felt his life wasn’t so bad, and he could start living his deepest and dearest dream.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find it in my tumblr! : ( http://ravennabogard.tumblr.com/post/107634775252/my-deepest-and-dearest-dream )


End file.
